


As the sun sets

by flwrkyuu



Series: Vampires woohooo [2]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Backstory, Blood, Blood Drinking, Boys In Love, Established Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-Ki/Yang Jungwon, Established Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Everyone Needs A Hug, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Lee Heeseung in Love (ENHYPEN), M/M, Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki is Whipped (ENHYPEN), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sequel, heehoon backstory !!!1, jayjake get it together pls, me trying to make official tags lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu
Summary: “They’re so silly aren’t they?” Sunghoon whispered to Heeseung from the other couch. He was snuggled into the taller’s side, head looking up at him just for a moment before looking back to the pair on the other couch. “You speak as though we weren’t like that before, it did take us a good three years to get together silly.” Heeseung replied, ruffling Sunghoon’s hair with the hand he had wrapped around the shorter’s shoulder. “I suppose you’re right,” Sunghoon mumbled, his hands playing with the ends of Heeseung’s shirt.(Or, the sequel to 'When the sun rises' where we explore Sunghoon and Heeseung's backstory, and maybe, just maybe, Jay and Jake will finally get together.)
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki/Yang Jungwon, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Sim Jaeyun | Jake
Series: Vampires woohooo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205243
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. Turning

**Author's Note:**

> so i asked yesterday if people wanted a sequel and it was a resounding yes so here you go!! maybe going to try and update once a week but idk at this point. this will be more heehoon and jayjake focused hehe. yell at me on twt @ enhaxtz.
> 
> -sonja

As the sun set on this early April day, Jay sat alone on the porch. He watched as the soft pinky orange of the setting sun blended upwards into the deep blue, almost indigo of the night sky. It was quarter to eight and by this point, the vampire had been awake for almost six hours. He sighed, leaning back as he let his back hit the wood of the porch. He closed his eyes, just for a moment, and when he opened them again a figure stood over him. “You seem to be doing an awful lot of sulking lately,” Heeseung pointed out, making Jay quickly sit up and turn around to face the older. “When did you get out here?” The younger asked, slightly exasperated at his sudden appearance. 

Heeseung chuckled before going to sit down beside Jay on the front steps. “Well I could see you sulking from the kitchen window about five minutes ago, and then I took the opportunity when you laid down to pop outside,” He explained and Jay rolled his eyes. “That rather creepy hyung don’t you think?” Jay asked brow raised as he waited for Heeseung’s answer. “Eh, not when my best friend is sad,” Jay sighed, resting his head on Heeseung’s shoulder. “I just don’t know what to do hyung.” Jay confined. The older patted his knee. “You need to tell me so I can help you. We may have a great deal of powers as vampires but sadly one of them is not mind reading Jay-ah,” 

There was a long silence as Jay formulated his reply. They watched as the pinky-orange of the sky faded away with every passing moment. Jay took a deep breath before speaking a few beats later. “I like him  —” a moment passed, “— Jake I mean,” Heeseung smiled taking hold of one of Jay’s hands. “I know that Jongseong-ah,” The older admitted, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. “I was just waiting for you to tell me.” Jay sighed, closing his eyes. “Does everyone know?” He softly grumbled. 

“Clearly everyone but Jake,”

Jay was silent after that. He didn’t quite know what to say anymore, and Heeseung knew not to push. So they sat in silence watching all the soft colours disappear from the horizon. “Are you two going to come in for lunch? Jake made food,” Sunghoon asked, poking his head out from the front door. He broke the silence and snapped the pair out of their thoughts. “Oh yeah, we’ll be inside in a moment, love.” Heeseung replied, sending a soft smile towards his boyfriend. Sunghoon nodded, then retreated back inside the house. “Now come on, we can’t keep everyone waiting.” Heeseung said, pulling Jay up. 

They headed back inside together and everyone was already seated at the dining table.”How nice of you two to join us,” Niki snickered (which quickly earned him a kick on the leg under the table from Sunghoon). “Riki darling stop being an ass,” Sunoo scolded, lightly slapping the vampire’s knee. “You’re no fun,” Niki pouted and everyone at the table could only laugh at the boy’s answer. “Now now, quiet down. Let’s get to eating, shall we? Jake worked hard on lunch for us today,” The headmaster said, stepping into the conversation.

The boys quickly quieted, digging into their food. It wasn’t long before all the food had disappeared off the table. Their plates only had a few crumbs here and there. Jungwon and Niki were put on dish duty which meant Sunoo would go with them. Most likely he would sit on the counter and coo at his boyfriends as they washed the dishes, watching as Jungwon tried not to drop the plates back into the soapy water. Everyone else headed into the sitting room. Jay pulled Jake down onto one couch with him. They quickly became enveloped in a heated conversation about which Shakespeare play was his best work. 

“They’re so silly aren’t they?” Sunghoon whispered to Heeseung from the other couch. He was snuggled into the taller’s side, head looking up at him just for a moment before looking back to the pair on the other couch. “You speak as though we weren’t like that before, it did take us a good three years to get together silly.” Heeseung replied, ruffling Sunghoon’s hair with the hand he had wrapped around the shorter’s shoulder. “I suppose you’re right,” Sunghoon mumbled, his hands playing with the ends of Heeseung’s shirt. 

He hadn’t thought about how they got together in a very long while, nor had he thought about how he felt when Heeseung arrived at the orphanage. He’d been alive for so long at this point that the years seemed to muddle together sometimes. He was going on one hundred and twelve this year, having turned one hundred and eleven the first month Jungwon had arrived. His turning seemed only a faraway distant memory at this point in time. Though, in all honesty, ninety-three years was a long time to remember something. 

His parents were wealthy (and long-dead now). He had been training to be a world class figure skater since age nine and had become one of the most well-known and respected figure skaters by the time he turned eighteen. The year was 1798, Park Sunghoon was set to compete in the national figure skating competition held in the capital city. He’d only been there a few times before for other national competitions in passing years so it always brought him some sense of immense joy whenever taking the steam engine into the city with his parents. He watched in awe as they pulled into the central station. The grandeur of the station never failed to amaze the eighteen-year-old. 

It seemed to sparkle more every time he stepped off the train. 

His parents were wealthy enough to reserve him a nice hotel room for himself in the downtown of the city. Though, they weren’t able to come with him this time. Reasoning that they had important business to attend to and he was now a legal adult so he could go all by himself. It saddened him, but he didn’t let it get to him all that much. His coach would be there with him and that was well enough. Or, that’s what he told himself. His parents had never missed one of his competitions before and certainly not one as big as nationals. It must’ve truly been something big for them to not come. 

He practiced for the remainder of the day after arriving. Meticulously running his program, making sure he could do it without fault. It was after nine at night when his coach finally threw in the towel, telling him, “You can’t tire yourself out the night before competition Sunghoon-ah. I need you in tip-top shape for tomorrow so go get some rest and I will come wake you in the morning.” The young figure skater could only comply with his coach’s wishes. So they bid farewell and walked together only so far before parting ways as the young man’s coach was to sleep in a much less expensive hotel down the road from Sunghoon. The streets of the capital never seemed to sleep even after dark. It was especially calming knowing there were other people around as he walked alone down the street at nearing ten o’clock. 

Maybe he spoke too soon. Maybe it was all a false sense of comfort. Maybe he should’ve asked his coach to walk him to his hotel. Maybe he simply just wasn’t meant to arrive back at his room.

The motion seemed faster than light. Before he knew it a hand was covering his mouth and he had been pulled into a dark alley beside his hotel. He tried desperately to scream, to rip himself away from this unknown figure but his attempts were all in vain. It was clear to him that whoever was holding him surpassed him greatly in all aspects of strength. “I do hope this teaches your parents a lesson,” The unknown figure said before they bit down harshly on Sunghoon’s neck. The figure skater let out a scream that was muffled by the hand covering his mouth. It felt like eons but was only mere seconds before the figure let go of him. His body falling limp on the ground. 

Then he was alone. Everything was loud, and he swore he could hear people talking on the other side of the hotel. His head ached a pain so intense he’d never felt in all his eighteen years of living. His was almost as though someone was bashing in his head with a heavy cast iron pot that was on fire while someone hit his brain from the inside. He felt sick like he was going to empty the contents of his stomach on the ground beside him but it never happened. He wasn’t sure when he passed out. Somewhere between the head pain intensifying and the pain in his mouth beginning, but when he awoke he was in a dingy room he’d definitely never been in before.

And his chest hurt, by God’s grace did his chest hurt. Though his vision was blurry he looked down at himself, screaming as he noticed the blood covering himself and the gaping hole in his chest. “Headmaster Ahn! He has awoken!” Sunghoon’s eyes darted to his left where the voice came from. He was able to make out a figure sitting in a chair a few paces away from where he was. They had silver hair that just barely reached their shoulders and their eyes, oh how Sunghoon had never seen such a deep, entrancing shade of red. Then the door creaked open, demanding Sunghoon’s attention. “Hello dear, how do you feel?” The man, Sunghoon could only assume was the headmaster Ahn, the person sitting in the chair had called for, asked. 

“Where am I? Why is there a hole in my chest? Do my parents know I’m here? I’m supposed to be competing today-,” “Goodness gracious darling, slow down.” Mr. Ahn calmly said. “Someone began the process of turning you into a vampire last night. I found you while finishing some errands because I could smell your blood. I deemed it a good idea to take you here and finish the ritual for you so that you wouldn’t die in that alleyway.” The man explained and Sunghoon sat there silently. He was at a loss for words. What about his life? His family? His figure skating career? 

The headmaster sighed. “I am Headmaster Ahn Jisuk of Summerside Orphanage. The lovely girl beside me is Shin Ryujin. She was kind enough to volunteer to look after you. Would you mind introducing yourself?” Jisuk asked. The figure skater looked between them before slowly nodding. “I-I’m, I’m Park Sunghoon,” He stuttered out. The headmaster smiled at it. “It’s nice to meet you Sunghoon, I’ll have Ryujin help you upstairs where everyone else can introduce themselves to you. You’ll be rooming with Taehyun as there is a free bed in his room.” The headmaster explained and then—.

“Hoon-ah,” a calming voice drew Sunghoon out of his thoughts. “Are you okay?” Heeseung softly asked, bringing his hand to the younger’s face to wipe away the tears that had fallen from his eyes. “What were you thinking about love?” Sunghoon looked up at him, their eyes meeting. “The day I turned all those years ago,” Sunghoon mumbled. Jay and Jake’s conversation had fizzled out once they realized Sunghoon was crying. The room was silent as Heeseung nodded. “It must’ve been hard having to give up on your dream because of this,” Jake whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. 

“It was,” The vampire began, “But I’ve learned to live with it.” Sunghoon sighed as the three youngest vampires walked in the room. “Why does it look like someone died in here?” Niki snorted only to realize that Sunghoon actually had tears in his eye. “Oh, sorry.” The young vampire mumbles. “It’s okay Niki-ya, things were getting too serious anyway.” Sunghoon said with a chuckle as he wiped away his tears. It isn’t good to dwell too much on that past Sunghoon thinks, especially not when you are a sentient being. 


	2. Gentle realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes some longer than others to figure things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies 

Later that day Jongseong found himself alone in his room. It was after dinner now and Jongseong had retired upstairs. He had much to think about and honestly, he just wanted to be alone. He laid down on his back, staring up at the ceiling. His mind ran wild with thoughts. He thought back to when he turned, to when his parents died and he was sent here. Realistically, he was a grown adult. He didn’t even need to stay here anymore, but he had nowhere else to go. And here had become his home. “Mind if I come in?” Jake asked, peeking his head inside. “I mean, this is  _ our _ room Jake,” The younger giggled, stepping inside the room and closing the door behind him. 

Jongseong sat up a tad, using his pillow to support his back. Jake sat on his bed the same way Jay was positioned. “Do you miss your parents a lot?” Jake asked, breaking the silence. Jay peered over at him. “Well, yeah—,” he took a deep breath, “—of course I do Jake,” The younger looked over at him and they made eye contact across the small confines of their bedroom. “Don’t you?” Jay softly asked. The younger hummed, breaking eye contact. He looked down at his hands. “But at least my parents are still alive,” Jake reasoned. “I’m sure if I convinced the headmaster hard enough he’d let me go see them,”

“I suppose that’s true, I don’t even know where my parents were buried.” Jay let out a dry chuckle but Jake knew it held more. “Come here,” Jake held open his arms for the older. “Sim Jaeyun are you asking me to cuddle?” Jay asked, raising a brow at the younger. “You have five seconds to accept or my offer is null,” Jake replied, causing Jay to scramble out of bed and climb into his arms. “You know,” Jay began as Jake wrapped his arms around him. “It’s usually me holding you, not the other way around.” 

Jake chuckled at that, shifting their positing down a bit so they were now laying down completely. “I suppose you’re right Jay-ah, but you know comfort can go both ways,” It was silent after that. It seemed Jay still had much to think about and Jake wanted to take no part in accidentally saying the wrong thing. So there they laid, Jake’s arms wrapped around Jay’s taller frame with only the light of the candle Jay had previously lit lighting up the room. They must’ve laid like that for long enough because eventually, Jake heard Jay’s breathing even out and he concluded that the older had fallen asleep.

He took the opportunity to look over every little detail on the older vampire’s face. From his sharp jaw to the light freckles that dotted themselves all over his cheeks and nose bridge. His lips seemed so very perfect for kissing and—, “Goodnight hyu-, oh, I’m clearly interrupting something,” Jungwon said before he quickly closed the door again. Jake had barely registered that the younger had opened the door and by the time he had he was already gone. He let his eyes fall closed and soon he too had fallen asleep.

In the next room over, “Jungwon told me they were cuddling,” Heeseung said as he watched Sunghoon change into his pyjamas. “Do you think they finally got together?” Sunghoon asked, buttoning up his sleep shirt. “Probably not, they do that sort of thing all the time.” Heeseung replied honestly and his boyfriend chuckled. “They’ll get there eventually I’m sure. They do have all of eternity to do so,” Heeseung let out a groan at Sunghoon’s words. “Good lord I better not have to watch them hopelessly pine after each other for the rest of my God-forsaken life,” Heeseung dramatically said as Sunghoon laid down beside him. 

“You’re being a tad ridiculous don’t you think? They won’t go on like this forever,” Sunghoon sighed, resting his head on the vampire’s chest. Heeseung brought his hand up to Sunghoon’s head, gently running his fingers through his hair. “Maybe if we’re lucky they’ll get together on Jay-ya’s birthday like Sunoo, Niki and Jungwon-ah did,” Sunghoon added on and Heeseung could only softly laugh at that. “Has Jake even confided in you yet?” Heeseung asked. Sunghoon was silent so the taller blew out the candle by his bed and closed his eyes. “Night Hoon-ah,” Heeseung whispered, placing a kiss on the crown of the vampire’s head. 

It was a few days later after lunch when Jake approached Sunghoon. “Can we go on a walk?” The Australian asked, tugging on the sleeve of Sunghoon’s shirt. It was after eight in the evening now and Sunghoon and Jake had just finished washing the dishes. “Like an outside walk?” Sunghoon asked dumbly. The shorter rolled his eyes. “No I figured we’d just do laps of the sitting room,” Jake scoffed. “Of course an outside walk you dumb nut,” Sunghoon laughed at the name, thinking it was far funnier than it actually was. 

“We’ll be going on a walk,” Sunghoon announced, popping his head momentarily into the sitting room where everyone else had gathered. “Alright have fun boys, don’t stray too far.” Headmaster Ahn said and they both nodded. They headed outside, walking out the front door and stepping onto the porch. “Where exactly do you want to walk to?” Sunghoon asked as they stood on the porch. “I thought we could walk to the pond,” Jake replied and Sunghoon nodded. “Well then shall we?” Sunghoon motioned for them to begin walking and Jake nodded.

It was silent for a while as they walked. Jake clearly had something on his mind and Sunghoon didn’t want to push him too hard. They had almost reached the small pond when Jake finally opened his mouth. “I like Jay,” The younger spoke. Sunghoon smiled, patting his back as they approached the pond. “You know Jake,” There was a beat of silence, “I was wondering how long it’d take you to tell me that,” the shorter looked up at him as they stopped by the edge of the pond. “What do you mean?” He asked and Sunghoon could only chuckle. “What I mean, is that you’re not exactly subtle. I’m sure everyone knows except maybe Jongseongie,” Sunghoon rambled on, only stopping when he turned to meet Jake’s gaze. “You should tell him, Jake,” Sunghoon softly added but Jake shook his head.

“Jake, what does it feel like when you’re around him?” Sunghoon then asked. Jake was quiet for a moment, pondering all the complex emotions he felt anytime Jay was so much as in the same room with him. “Everything—,” Jake began, looking out across the pond. “—everything and so much more. Like there is a fire burning within that only ceases when he’s not around. Yet when he’s not around even the thought of him brings butterflies to my stomach and I can’t help but wish I was with him,” 

Sunghoon smiled, placing his arm around Jake’s shoulder. “Jake love,” He softly called and the younger looked up at him. “I think you’ve found your forever,” 


End file.
